fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Worm
The Worms are the villains in the fanfictional tokusatsu series Kamen Rider: Beetleborg. They are an alien life form that came from a meteor that destroyed the city district of Charterville years prior to the series' timeline. However, the Worms known as Natives existed prior to the coming of the Charterville Meteorite, through another meteorite that came 35 years ago. Charterville Meteorite A mysterious meteorite that crashed into Charterville years ago, this meteorite brought along the extraterrestrial creatures known as Worms. Aaron Williams explains that another meteorite carrying the Natives arrived on Earth thirty-five years ago, explaining why fragments of the meteorite similar to those of the Charterville Meteorite existed so long ago. The Natives that arrived on Earth worked with humans to create the Masked Rider System in order to fend off the threat of other Worms that would arrive later. Classification There exist two different species of Worms: the Natives & the unnamed Worms. The Natives have a horn appendage attached to their heads & they are not as aggressive like the Worms. Natives The first species of Worm, Natives are the Worms that arrived on Earth 35 years ago on a meteorite predating the Charterville Meteorite. After assuming human identities, they developed the Masked Rider System to give to the humans that would form ZECT. In return, ZECT would protect them from the Worms that would arrive in the Charterville Meteorite. Trent De Groot is the first Native to appear, & it is shown that certain Natives are able to summon the power of the Zecters. More Natives are later revealed, as their alliance with ZECT is clarified. Tanner Timberlake is also revealed to be a Native working for ZECT after an AMB accident forces him back into his Worm form. Sisryaworm, a Worm that was born from a Native mother, is the only Native Worm to be shown outside of a pupa form. Ned, a leader of the Natives later appears, & although he is offered deep respect, he seems to be very hyperactive. Later, it is revealed that Ned actually worked together with Drake Holme in order to turn humans into Natives using a special necklace, as Ned believed that it was no other way for his kind & humans to co-exist. However, some Natives, such as Timberlake, were able to live on as a human because they did not have the same beliefs as Ned. Ultimately, Ned's plan is foiled thanks to Beetleborg & Stagborg. Worms The second species of Worm, these Worm are not given a specific name, but they arrived on Earth years ago on the Charterville Meteorite. Aggressive to humans, Worms attempt to blend into the human population by copying the faces of their victims along with their memories. They only require a look at the human to copy their image, but once done so, they attempt to kill the original at all costs. But the Worm believe the person that was mimicked now exists as a part of them due the fact they also acquired their victims' personalities, which can be a hindrance in few cases. Despite being able to copy both image & memory, they are unable to copy certain things such as scent. The pupa form is known as a Salis, taking on the shape of a chrysalis. Salis normally has green body, except for the albino one which has white body. After a Worm is threatened or endangered, it has the ability to molt, revealing a stronger form that can move at blinding speeds which comes from their high metabolism. It is later revealed that Worm do not need to naturally molt, & their "cast" can be broken off or shattered. They also have the ability to revert back into a Salis form if necessary. When a Worm is destroyed, it explodes into flames that shares its predominant color. The main motifs of the Worm are animals that are arthropods, most commonly insects. The executives are the only Worm with non-insects motifs. Rena Ayers/Ucaworm, Cammarusworm, Substworm, & Reynold Norwood/Cassisworm are all crustacean-type Worm. The Cochleaworm is surprisingly a mollusk. Mutant Worm Mutant Worm is a variation of the second group of Worms which eventually appeared on Earth. Its mode of operation differs from the other worms due to it making a pact to fulfill the wishes of its chosen targeted human, rather than killing them. It's not known how or why this Worm emerged. Its Salis form is white, differently from the green of the standard Worms. Major Worms Playing a significant role in the series, these Worms are usually Executives or otherwise important Worms that greatly influence the story. This class of Worm are fully evolved & are the the most powerful class. These Worms each have a unique appearance due to their individual evolution. Worm Class Executives The upper-class Worms usually control massive groups of Worms. Very few Executives have been seen, but they each possess an enormous amount of power. *'Rena Ayers/Uca Worm': The first executive leader Worm assuming the form of Rena Ayers, a woman whose childhood dream was to sing in an opera. The original Rena was a talented singer with a kind heart that wanted to help people. Believing herself to be Rena, she chases after her dream of being an opera singer until her Worm persona eventually resurfaced. She is able to sing one more requiem for Jay on stage, expressing her gratitude to him. Her true form is Uca Worm, the first executive Worm. A cruel & clever planner, she is the one who ordered a Worm to capture (or kill) Jo. In Worm form, she is very powerful & on her first debut, she defeated both Hornix & Dragonborg. She is also the only Worm to "truly" defeat Drew & make him involuntarily power down. Soon after, she discovers the existence of the Hyper Zecter & attempts to retrieve it after she shoved Susanna off a building. *'Reynold Norwood/Cassis Worm': Norwood is an even stronger Executive Worm, entering the scene after Uca Worm was destroyed. He was followed by six subordinates. He has the "Life of Immortality" ability, which enables him to evolve into a stronger form each time he gets defeated. Each of his forms has natural fighting ability & a unique power of his own. He was eventually destroyed as Cassis Worm Clipeus. File:Uca_Worm.jpg|Uca Worm File:220px-Cassis_Worm_Dimidius.jpg|Cassis Worm Dimidius File:180px-KRKa-Cassis_Worm_Gladius.jpg|Cassis Worm Gladius File:180px-KRKa-Cassis_Worm_Clipeus.jpg|Cassis Worm Clipeus Non-Executive *'Dalton Espenson/Scorpio Worm' File:Scorpio_Worm_.jpg|Scorpio Worm Native Class Natives are commonly shown in an altered pupa form, but a few Natives have evolved & reached a higher stage in the Worm hierarchy. They are the first generation of worm that landed on earth after the meteor hit Charterville. *'Heather Underwood/Sisyra Worm': First shown as a co-worker of Roland's at the Bistro La Salle. She was involved in the meteor crash years ago along with Drew. Due to the accident, her parents were killed. She believed that they were murdered by a person wearing a Rider Belt, but after a period of uncertainty she concludes that Drew, despite owning the belt, would never do something like that. After seeing Stagborg wear another belt & discovering that he was Roland, she also began to doubt him. In the end however, she decides to trust both of them as they have helped her so much. She carries a green crystal that originated from Area X, ground zero of the meteor crash. She seems to be able to talk with & read the emotions of inanimate objects, such as drawings & machines. She's quite clumsy & tends to zone out while working, resulting in complaints by customers. Heather's alter ego, Sisyra Worm, surfaced after Heather was in danger of being killed by Worms. Like Timberlake, she is a Native who chose not to attack humanity. *'Drake Holme'/'Gryllus Worm' File:Sisyra_Worm.jpg|Sisyra Worm File:Gryllus_Worm.jpg|Gryllus Worm Minor Worms Some of these lower-class Worms are subordinates of Executives, while others have no association with the majority of Worms. They serve mainly as monsters of the week. Aracnea Worm sub-class Spider-based Worms. *'Aracnea Worm Rubor': The first Worm to be killed by Beetleborg executing his Avalanche Break. *'Aracnea Worm Flavus': A Worm who is destroyed by Beetleborg's Avalanche Slash. *'Aracnea Worm Nigritia': A Worm who Beetleborg overwhelms in Rider Form before killing it with his Rider Kick. kabuto-vi-aracneaworm.jpg|Aracnea Worm Rubor kabuto-vi-aracneawormflavus.jpg|Aracnea Worm Flavus kabuto-vi-aracneawormnigritia.jpg|Aracnea Worm Nigritia Verber Worm sub-class Tailless Whip Scorpion-based Worms that targeted people in white. *'Verber Worm': Destroyed by Beetleborg's Rider Kick. *'Verber Worm Rota': Destroyed by Hornix's Rider Sting. 220px-KRKa-Verber_Worm.jpg|Verber Worm 220px-KRKa-Verber_Worm_Rota.jpg|Verber Worm Rota Coleoptera Worm sub-class Scarab-based Worms. *'Coleoptera Worm Aeneus': Destroyed by Beetleborg's Rider Kick. *'Coleoptera Worm Croceus': Destroyed by Beetleborg's Rider Kick. *'Coleoptera Worm Argentum': Destroyed by Beetleborg's Rider Kick. 220px-KRKa-Coleoptera_Worm_Aeneus.jpg|Coleoptera Worm Aeneus 220px-KRKa-Coleoptera_Worm_Croceus.jpg|Coleoptera Worm Croceus 220px-KRKa-Coleoptera_Worm_Argentum.jpg|Coleoptera Worm Argentum Sectio Worm sub-class Mantis-based Worms. *'Sectio Worm': Destroyed by Beetleborg's Rider Kick. *'Sectio Worm Acuere': Destroyed by Hornix's Rider Sting. 220px-KRKa-Sectio_Worm.jpg|Sectio Worm 220px-KRKa-Sectio_Worm_Acuere.jpg|Sectio Worm Acuere Formicaalubus Worm sub-class Termite-based Worms, spared a doctor's life & assumed his form to target those in his care, turning them into drywood. Though their methods were odd, they still were Worms in nature. *'Formicaalubus Worm': Destroyed by Dragonborg's Rider Shooting. *'Formicaalubus Worm Oculus': Destroyed by Beetleborg's Rider Kick. *'Formicaalubus Worm Maxilla': Destroyed by Hornix. 220px-KRKa-Formicaalubus_Worm.jpg|Formicaalubus Worm 220px-KRKa-Formicaalubus_Worm_Oculus.jpg|Formicaalubus Worm Oculus 220px-KRKa-Formicaalubus_Worm_Maxilla.jpg|Formicaalubus Worm Maxilla Brachypelma Worm sub-class Tarantula-like Worms that protected the Worm eggs. *'Brachypelma Worm Aurantium': Destroyed by Beetleborg's Rider Kick. *'Brachypelma Worm Viridis': A Worm that copied Roland's form & was later destroyed by Stagborg's Stag Vulcan. 220px-KRKa-Brachypelma_Worm_Aurantium.jpg|Brachypelma Worm Aurantium 220px-KRKa-Brachypelma_Worm_Viridis.jpg|Brachypelma Worm Viridis Geophild Worm sub-class Centipede-like, the Geophilid Worms attack anyone that possesses pieces of the Charterville meteorite that brought the Natives to Earth. *'Geophild Worm 1': Targeted Heather Underwood. Destroyed by Stagborg's Rider Kick. *'Geophild Worm 2': Targeted a fortune-teller. Destroyed by Stagborg's Double Calibur. *'Geophild Worm 3': Targeted a man in a bowling alley. Destroyed by Beetleborg's Rider Kick. *'Geophild Worm 4': Tageted Heather while she was at her parents' tombstone. Destroyed by Stagborg's Rider Cutting. *'Geophild Worm 5': Encountered in Area-X. Destroyed by Beetleborg's Rider Kick. *'Geophild Worm 6': Encountered in Area-X. Destroyed by Stagborg's Rider Kick. Acarina Worm sub-class Tick/Mite-like Worms. *'Acarina Worm': A Worm that is destroyed by Beetleborg & Stagborg's (Double) Rider Kick. *'Acarina Worm Amber': Posed as Jay in a ZECT/Worm plot to kill off the real Jay & take the Dragonborg Zecter. Defeated by Dragonborg's Rider Shooting & destroyed by punches then being slammed into the ground. 220px-KRKa-Acarina_Worm.jpg|Acarina Worm Camponotus Worm sub-class Carpenter ant-like Worms. *'Camponotus Worm Oculus': Destroyed by Hyper Stagborg's Maximum Rider Power >>> Rider Kick. *'Camponotus Worm Maxilla': Destroyed by Hyper Beetleborg's Maximum Rider Power >>> Rider Kick. 220px-KRKa-Camponotus_Worm_Oculus.jpg|Camponotus Worm Oculus 220px-KRKa-Camponotus_Worm_Maxilla.jpg|Camponotus Woerm Maxilla Other sub-classes *'Lanpyris Worm': A Worm that mimicked an officer it had just knocked out, the Lanpyris Worm goes after a girl named Letitia Schwarzenegger who witnessed its mimicry, assuming her form as the police arrive & arrest it with the girl running off. Ending up in the Turf Station, the fake Letitia is intervened by Rollo, convinced that the girl is human. However, Drew breaks her out & she runs off to accomplish her objective as the real Letitia meets with her date at the amusement park. Assuming its true form, the Lanpyris Worm battles Beetleborg over the entire amusement park at super speed before being destroyed by Beetleborg's Rider Kick. *'Bellcricetus Worm': A Worm that assumed the form of Roland's younger cousin, Robert. This was the reason why he joined ZECT. Appearing in present day, the Bellcricetus Worm attacks Drew after he defeated the Lanpyris Worm, molting into its adult form before flying off & stalking Drew while playing on Roland's emotions. Once "Robert" reveals himself as a Worm, the Bellcricetus Worm explains the nature behind Worm mimicry as Drew arrives & executes a Rider Kick on the Worm. *'Epilachna Worm': Destroyed by Beetleborg's Rider Kick. *'Pulex Worm': Destroyed by Beetleborg's Rider Kick. *'Musca Worm': Destroyed by Beetleborg's Rider Kick. *'Viella Worm': Destroyed by Dragonborg's Rider Shooting. *'Sepultura Worm': Destroyed by Scorpix's Rider Slash. *'Tarantes Worm Purpura': Assumed the form of Isaac, whom Roland befriended. Though he survived Stagborg's Rider Kick, Purpura/Isaac died protecting Roland from the explosion that wiped out the Worm eggs. *'Genomyas Worm': Destroyed by Stagborg's Rider Kick. *'Culex Worm': Posed as Hector Walker, a master of the dark cooking arts that can manipulate emotion. Using the legendary Black Knife, Culex Worm/Hector intended to take over the world with his cooking. But Drew stopped him, regardless of having attained the legendary White Knife. Culex Worm intended to kill Drew to obtain the memories of his cooking skills, only to be destroyed by Beetleborg's Rider Kick. *'Foliatus Worm': Destroyed by Beetleborg & Stagborg's (Double) Rider Kick. *'Cammarus Worm': Destroyed by Hyper Beetleborg's Maximum Rider Power Rider Kick. *'Cochlea Worm': Destroyed by Hyper Beetleborg's Maximum Rider Power Rider Kick. *'Leptophyes Worm': Posed as a member of a choir class that disappeared seven years ago. Destroyed by Hyper Beetleborg's Maximum Hyper Typhoon. *'Subst Worm': A former servant of Uca Worm who turned on her mistress for "betraying herself & the Worms." Destroyed by Hyper Beetleborg's Hyper Slash. kabuto-vi-lanpyrisworm.jpg|Lanpyris Worm 220px-KRKa-Bellcricetus_Worm.jpg|Bellcrictetus Worm 220px-KRKa-Epilachna_Worm.jpg|Epilachna Worm 220px-KRKa-Pulex_Worm.jpg|Pulex Worm 220px-KRKa-Musca_Worm.jpg|Musca Worm 220px-KRKa-Viella_Worm.jpg|Viella Worm 220px-KRKa-Sepultura_Worm.jpg|Sepultura Worm 220px-KRKa-Tarantes_Worm_Purpura.jpg|Tarantes Worm Purpura 220px-KRKa-Genomyas_Worm.jpg|Genomyas Worm 220px-KRKa-Culex_Worm.jpg|Culex Worm 220px-KRKa-Foliatus_Worm.jpg|Foliatus Worm 220px-KRKa-Cammarus_Worm.jpg|Cammarus Worm 220px-KRKa-Cochlea_Worm.jpg|Cochlea Worm 220px-KRKA-Leptophyes_Worm.jpg|Leptophyes Worm 220px-KRKa-Subst_Worm.jpg|Subst Worm Category:Kamen Rider: Beetleborg Category:Worms Category:Monsters Category:Villains